Albaniaball
: Topi i Republikës së Shqipërisë (Shqipëria) |founded = 29 April 1991 |onlypredecessor = PSR Albaniaball |predicon = PSR Albania |image = C11692CE-096D-4787-AD27-C44C4BD70EA2.jpeg |caption = SHQIP SHQIP |government = Unitary constitutional parliamentary republic |personality = Respectful, Nationalist, Nice, Dangerous, Honest, havings the many Besa |language = Albanian |type = Albanian |capital = Tiranaball |affiliation = NATOball OICball UNball |religion = Islam Christian * Catholic * Orthodoxy Atheism |friends = Best Friend USAball Germanyball Franceball Austriaball Bangladeshball (Kind of) Hungaryball Turkeyball (according to politicians) Croatiaball Bosniaball Republic of Iliridaball Switzerlandball Italyball Israelcube Polandball Romaniaball Greeceball (Mostly) Bulgariaball |enemies = Bully Russiaball Montenegroball TRAITOR! (according to Albanians) Macedoniaball Greeceball (Sometimes) Gypsyball Spainball Molossiaball Name Stealer Another Name Stealer All I did was support chinaball |likes = SHQIP SHQIP and more SHQIP, Nationalism, Mish Qëngji, Mish Derri, Sufllaqe, Flija, Burek me djath, Kërnaca, Religious tolerance, Raki,Skanderbeg Cognac, Coast, Folk, Korça's Serenades, Bunkers, Mercedes 190e, Mercedes 500e |hates = It's surrounding neighbours especially Serbiaball,1244 Resolution, London Treaty of 1913, Slavicballs (Except some exceptions), Turkics and other Mongoloid balls, when other balls call him kebab instead of kebab remuver, the theory of having his ancestry from Caucasus and not being Paleobalkanic who that is Fairy Take from Idiot Serbs |predecessor = PSR Albaniaball |intospace = jo/no |bork = Shqip Shqip |food = Mish Qëngji, Mish Derri, Sufflaqe, Raki, Flija, Japrak, Groshë, Bakllave, Burek me djath, Hashure, Mediterrean Food |status = Only an Albanian have BESA |notes = I hope I join EU as fast as I can! I can into Eurovision final again! Thankings yuo, Eugent Bushpepa! |imagewidth = 200px |reality = |gender = Male }} Albaniaball, officially the Republic of Albaniaball, is a countryball located in the Balkan Peninsula in southern Europe. He is located right North of Greeceball, South of Montenegroball, West of Macedoniaball and Kosovoball or Serbiaball depending on who you ask. The country is divided into 12 counties, along with the capital Tiranaball, giving him a total area of 11,100 square miles, making him the 140th largest country in the world. As of 2018, he maintains a population of about 2.870 million inhabitants. Due to being in Europe and having an extreme distrust for Russiaball for what Soviet Unionball did, Albaniaball can into NATO, but cannot into European Union due to the ongoing conflict with Kosovo and Serbia. He is also in UNball like almost every other nation in the world. Albania is often seen as one of the most socially awkward countries in the world. He used to be allies with Soviet Unionball, but after the Sino-Soviet split, he sided with China who soon broke up with him later, and for a while, he had basically no allies. Today he is trying to be more social and open to other countries, but still has to deal with things like Kosovo and Serbia. His national day is November 28th and his Zodiac sign is Shigjetari (Sagittarius) History/Historia Albaniaball first came to the Balkans at around 1200bc. as Illyriaball. He never recorded his history because he was illiterate until he came into contact with Ancient Greeceball whose alphabet he adopted and whose armor he used and ”modified“. His first official appearance was in the 4th century bc and the strongest tribe(Dardania) was often at war with Macedonball and the Dalmatians were Pirates who often Pillaged the Italian Peninsula. In 229bc Romeball wanted to stop the piracy done by the Illyrians and declared war on them to do so. Illyria was defeated and made into a province inside of Roman Empireball. Illyria was overrun by Slavic invaders in the 6th century and pushed into Epirus Nova/Arbëria. Illyriaball still managed to stay with Byzantineball.The Illyrian tribes mixed with one another and thus formed what we now know as modern day Albania. First Albanian state After those events Albania was a Principality 1190-1204 depending on Byzantineball, and was called the Principality of Arbanonball (Albanian: Arberia). His founding was by the Progon family (members: Progon, Gjin and Dhimitri) and they were vassals of Byzantine Empireball. But then, Byzantineball came and abolished his autonomy for 17 years (1255-1272). Then, in 1272, Kingdom of Sicilyball decided to attack Byzantineball and take the Principality of Arbanonball from his clay. Serbian Empireball in 1296 came and took Albaniaball to be a part of his empire. It lasted till 1304. In 1304, Kingdom of Sicilyball does a come back and attacks Serbian Empireball by taking Durrësball from 1304-1332. But then, Medieval Kingdom of Albaniaball got born. Then, in 1335, several Albanian principalities declared independence, including the Despotate of Artaball lead by the Albanian noble family Bue Shpata. Albania's kebab removal The principalities lasted until 1385-1386 until Ottoman Empireball Invaded Principality of Arbanonball, leaving Despotate of Artaball untouched. In 1386-1392, Albaniaball freed itself (1386-1387 South Albania; 1387-1389 North Albania; 1389-1392 whole Albaniaball). It lasted again, in 1414-1416 when Ottomanball set the attack again in South of Albaniaball, but still Albaniaball defended itself. This was its first kebab removal of his, before Skanderbeg (his second founding father). In 1417, Despotate of Artaball was abolished forever, by Ottomanball who also managed to take Central Albaniaball, and a year later, Albaniaball finally fell. Then, Albaniaball uprised in 1432-1433 with its leader, Gjergj Arianiti, and wins the freedom. This didn't last long. The Ottoman Empireball came back and in 1433-1443 Albania was once again under rule. Kebabization and Occupation Albaniaball suffered 500 years of kebab pressure but he, even under Ottomanball rule, never kept peace and always did revelations on asking independece. Ottomanball, as they properly defeated all Balkan countries, decided to kebabize them. Albaniaball and Ottoman Bosniaball were the victims of kebabization, as Ottoman Empireball hated Catholic Balkans so much. The kebabisation began from 1506-1670. In 1670-1826 Ottomans divided Albaniaball in 2-3 Eyalets (provinces). In the beginnings of 19th century, there were Albanian pashas commanding the Albanian eyalets. The Ottomans had a fear that they would rebel and declare themselves independent. The last Pasha, named Ali Tepelena was killed in 1826 by Sultans' servants. This was the end of Albanian pashas. In 1864-1912, Albaniaball was split into 4 eyalets (Manastir, Kosovo, Scutari and Yanina eyalets). Independence and afterwards 1912, was the year of beginning of Balkans Wars. Serbs, Montenegrins, Greeks and Bulgarians declared war on Ottoman Empireball. This pushed Albaniaball to declare independence. Ottoman Empireball agreed since it was under attack from the 4 Orthodox morons. In 1913, Albaniaball was recognized by everyone, and Austria-Hungaryball and the Central Powers Alliance showed sympathy to Albaniaball. And, with the plans of clay, Austria-Hungaryball, apart from the other Superpowers, wanted Albaniaball to have its real borders. But then Entente made their final plan and put the different borders (which are now the present borders of Albaniaball). Poor Albaniaball was oppressed unfairly in North and South. In the North, Serbo- Montenegrins were killing Albanian civilians only to populate with their greedy population. In the South, the Greeks cheered the Epirots to declare independence, but they were unrecognized. In 1914, Albaniaball becomes a principality under Prince Wied I. As World War I was about to begin, Prince Wied fled away from Albaniaball because of Albaniaball's civil war between Prince Wied's supporters and Pro Kebabs with Haxhi Qamil on the lead. Albania after WWI 1918-1919 - The Entente as punished the Central Powers, decided to make Albaniaball a region of Italyball, Serb- Montenegrin killers take North and Greeceball take South. Fortunately, President Woodrow Wilson saves Albaniaball by telling to the Entente leaders that all small countries deserve to be free. In 1920, Albaniaball switches capital (because Durrësball was being a pro- Italian) and moves it to Tiranaball. Between 1920 and 1925, Albaniaball becomes a principality under King Zog I. In the Revolution of 1924, Fan Noli tried to make Albaniaball more European, but failed and went to USAball. Albanian Kingdomball and its Annexation Albania becomes a kingdom under King Zog I. Zog I decided to do an alliance with Italy. And so,the country gets an heavy influence from Italy. Then, Galeaco Ciano met Zog and offered that Albania to be a puppet state under protectorate of Italy. Zog refused, until Mussolini gave an ultimatum, that if Albania doesn't accept the offer it will suffer consequences. Still, Zog refused. And, then in 7 April of 1939 Albania was attacked by Italy and got annexed in 11 April. Then a delegation of fascists took the Albanian crown and gave to Victor Emmanuel III, The King of Italy. Albania the Commie and the failed De-Kebabization As Commies came to power, the first thing they did were: Removing the last part of their rivals by killing, persecuting, imprisoning them and banning Islam. Between 1945 and 1948 Albania was allied with Yugoslavia. Yugoslavia in its agenda had its plan to annex Albania and be the 7th yugo republic. But, Soviet Union interfered and told Albania the truth about Yugoslavia. Then, Albania had a friendship with the Soviets and became a member of the Warsaw Pact in 1955. But, when Soviet Union was lead by Nikita Khrushchev, Albania saw that this Soviet Union was too revisionist and not so Stalinist anymore. As, Hungary got attacked by revisionist Soviet Union, Albania made it clear that it will be no longer in that union. In 1967, it became atheist. As Albania left Soviet Union, it made a friendship with China. Both had a ridiculous time, since Mao wasn't interested in Stalinism anymore. In 70's they had a cold friendship because, China did deals with USA (the capitalist pig) and accepted them. In 1976 after Mao's death, the friendship was too cold until 2 years later, they split. Then, Albania was the most isolated country in the world. After Hoxha's death Albania was one of the poorest, most isolated countries in the world. People couldn't stay long as they filled a ship of emigrants (they were emigrants) and head to Italy. In the end of 80's Albanian students protested and wanted democracy, as in 1990 the statue of Enver Hoxha was pulled down. Through the commie times, many great Bunkers were built. At the end, Communist Albania was nothing but the Balkan/Communist counterpart of the Mongol Empire while Enver Hoxha was the Genghis Khan. Albania is a Republic country In 1992 Albania becomes a Republic. In the first years of Republic, Albania faces a difficult time on money and stuff. In 1997 Albania gets a civil war a clash between Socialists and Democrats. In 2 April 2009 becomes a part of NATO along with Croatia. And in December 2010 Albania removes the visas. In 2014, Albania becomes an EU candidate state though is a bit shady right now. Fun Facts/Fakte Interesante *More Albanians live outside Albania than within the country *In 1967, Albania became the world's first atheist state *Albania is one of the very few countries where sex-selective abortion is very common *Albania has never won a medal at the olympics *Albania has about 700,000 bunkers *Albania during his communist period was isolated from the rest of the world when Nixon turned China around in 1972. *Over half of Albanian cars are Mercedes and most of them are the old Mercedes 190e and Albanians never wear seatbelts *Some of the Mercedes in Albania are stolen from other European nations *Albania fought most of its battles against 2-10x bigger armies and won most of the time Flag Colors/Ngjyrat e flamurit Main Color Emblem Color Relationships/Lidhjet Amici / Shoket * Best Slavic Friend- good friend I am pleased to recognize this Slav as my Illyrian cousin. Even though he is Slavic, I like him. He too can make peace with Serbia, which I can too! No wars! I am happy to meet you and say Hvala Vam * Italyball -Best friend !! He and I are good friends, he is my main salesman. I like it a lot, but I never forget 1939 !! But you can remember vlora war tho (^ ω ^) * Kurwa Brothers - Happy birthday 100 years. Best friends forever! * Kosovoball - maybe something more.... but one day you will join me ^w^ * AMAZING PERSON!! He help me very much!! YOU ARE ONE AMAZING PERSON!! THANKS FOR YOR HELP!! * Hello Eh? - He is also my best friend EVER !! Thanks EH! * Repubblic di Iliridaball - other son who speaks in a Slavic accent, but hates the Slavs, but some of his words are different from mine. Don't worry, I'll set you free. * Romaniaball - Long live Dacian-Illyrian relationship. Thank you for building a statue of Skanderberg on your clay and I built a statue of Nicolae Iorga in my clay to commemorate your colonialism in my city, Saranda. Your language is similar to my language. But please, START RECOGNIZING KOSOVO AND STOP LOVING SERBIABALL! * NATOball - Never Forget 1999! (although you shouldn't have killed innocent serb civilians) * Austriaball - he help me from WW1 * Hungaryball - same thing I said to Austriaball. My first king (Ahmet Zog) also married a noble Hungarian woman (Geraldine). * Bulgariaball - Good member of NATO. Now to recognize Kosovo. Like me, he doesn't like and thinks it's a fake country. Even though he is a friend of I tolerate him. * Aromaniansball - A good minority with no country that is a paleo-Balkan like me,, Greeceball and his closest relative, la Romaniaball different from Shit Indian. * Byzantineball - My father, very good Empire, he raised me into who I am today. Did not force his own loanwords or culture into me, unlike Another empire.... Even some of his emperors were Albanian. Back when he was alive the Balkans was very peaceful, I miss him! * Israelcube - He is a friend of mine, because I helped his people in World War 2, let them be safe from the Nazis and left Kosovar Albanians staying in his clay from the Kosovo war. However, please stop oppressing innocent Palestinians and recognize Kosovo. Neutral/Asnjëanës * Bangladeshball - He is of good but one of his cities hates me. * Turkeyball - never forget the Ottoman Empire. Good thing you are peaceful now or else I will go full on Skanderbeg on yuor fat kebab ass. STOP BUILDING STUPID MOSQUES, IF YUO ARE ALLY GIB MONIES AND STOP SUPPORTING THAT DAMN BULLY OR I WILL DECALRE WAR ON YOU YOU FUCKING TURKIC ASSLICKER!!! YOU ARE MY SECOND WORST ENEMY FOREVER!!! * Chinaball - First off you betrayed me by letting Nixon into your country in 1972 despite me recognizing you, second you barely even speak to me and third YOU ARE A SERBIAN SUPPORTER! What happened?! * Bosniaball - He is my far distant cousin from Illyriaball, though he is Slavic and RECOGNISE KOSOVO! He wants you to help him. * Montenegroball - Small brother of Serbiaball, but not oppressing Albanians in his clay and recognizing Kosovoball. Starting to be good, but am still of suspicion about him. He is sleeping most of the time, so no threat. * Greeceball - He is beings ancient in the Balkans like me and I liking his food. And We Can Hating That Smelly Turk too. He is also helpings me get into EUball... but why you support Serbiaball and not recognize Kosovoball and hate me???? Just because of the religion? AND STOP OPPRESSING CHAMS! EPIRUS (North and South) IS MINE STOP CLAIMING INTO IT! But plox don't cut economic ties, I get many monies from yuo... * Russiaball - Was of good friend to me, now supporting Serbia and not recognising Kosovo. Why? What did I do to yuo? I wish we could be good friends and watch Skanderbeg movie you made for me together again. But at least relations are improving I guess. * Sloveniaball - Any friend of Serbiaball is my enemy. She thinks I am rude to Slavs. But at least she of supporting me on the Kosovoball case (becos she understand how it's like under Mean Bully despite being frens with him) and is married to USAball who is good friend of me. * Ukraineball - You know, I try sympathize with this guy. We both under harsh treatment of Russia and communism. But why did you help that fake country with my son and not me? And why you not recognize my other son? I help yuo with Crimea and insist Russiaball did a crime. Will never understand this guy, of honest saying that. Enemies/Armiqtë * Macedoniaball - You are Bulgarian period. NOT A FAKE GREEK! And my minority is having trouble with you! * Serbiaball - Our history is so terrible that I try to make peace with him! HOWEVER, he is very racist towards Albanians. I want to be chill with him but only Vucic and Rama get along... Well thanks for not destroying Kosovo and even defending it from Ottoman Empire, but I will remember you as the guy who ruined him. Also I am Really Sorry for having NATO kill people on the 20th anniversary and I am also sorry for doing illicit activities.(such as organ harvesting) I promise to try and be friendly with you, like many years ago, but you are making it very hard! Understand that I do not want war, but friendship! * Ana Brnabic - YOU RACIST GROSS LESBIAN SERBIAN PRIME MINISTER!!!! YOU ARE RIGHT THAT WE COME OUT OF THE WOODS. YOUR NOT WELCOME TO ALBANIA NOR KOSOVO! KURWA! JEBATI TE (HAHAHAHA) * Ottoman Empireball - Of dirty smelly shit kebab who destroy glorious Byzantium. Former form of Turkey that made me half kebab and killed the great Skanderbeg. NEVER FORGET YOU FUCKING STUPID DAMN ULTRA-NEO KEBAB TERRORIST EMPIRE CREATED BY ERDOGAN SHITHEAD! * Taiwanball - All I did was support Shqip Friend Chinaball for his entry into the United Nations, why you of the hatings me? HOMOSEX DETECTED! * Gypsyball - Of shit countryless Indian people living in the Balkans who only steals. * Uruguayball - You SIR are a Jerk. * Brazilball - The same thing I said to Uruguayball. * Spainball - Why you hate me? Around 1000 Albanians live in yuor clay, why yuo support Serbia and not recognize Kosovo? * Gays - ABOMINATION!!! 90% OF MY COUNTRY THINKS YUO ARE NOT HUMAN! Quotes * Kosovoball can into recognition *SLAV REMOVER *Even though I hate Slavs, I don’t hate all of them. A few examples are Bosniaball, Bulgariaball, Croatiabal and Polandball. *Former Turkey Remover *NOT KEBAB YUO IDIOT * KOSOVOBALL IS ALBANIA! Gallery C11692CE-096D-4787-AD27-C44C4BD70EA2.jpeg dMJZtHp.png|credit from 201- 5Ov12PY.png|credit from kay10panda, AndyRedditor, GeorgiusNL, wikipedia_org, just_wait_a_sec, Liquid_Lake, Mylenn ZGQq7YY.png|credit from Bittlegeuss Rudx4Kq.png 8SosV5qTfHuchfbHvQEFNOG-z7yvD pOx98H0OKTLho.png smfo6uH.png ARHdyOv.png 'rwIJeA7.png 'xbQTNM1.png BCRbGOH.png qgv5uVh.png (5)Adriatic_Sea.png Reich and Roll.jpg The_Adventures_of_the_%27A%27_Countries.png Wedffe.png|Albania waving his flag over Tirana FO85LzY.png VoNkUek.png 28bw7iw2298x.png Familia_de_countryballs.png Rocket Shqip.png Croatian Poker.jpg Adventures of Otto-Man.png Country Evolving.png TMBG_(Visegrad_4)_-_Istanbul_(Not_Constantinople).png AlbaniaPB.png }} zh:阿尔巴尼亚球 es:Albaniaball pl:Albaniaball ru:Албания sh:Albanijaball Category:Countryballs Category:Europe Category:Balkans Category:Mediterranean Sea Category:Death Penalty Removers Category:Albaniaball Category:Albanian Speaking Countryball Category:Adriatic Sea Category:English Speaking Countryball Category:NATOball Category:Red Black Category:Islam Category:Orthodox Category:Catholic Category:Republic Category:UNball Category:Unitary Category:Sunni Category:Characters Category:OICball Category:Christian Category:Atheist Category:Vodka Removers Category:Burger Lovers Category:Poor Category:Southeast Europe Category:South Europe